guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Energizing Finale
Shame this isn't an echo. Else it'd be a perfect staple for a motivation paragon in PvP.Kamahl 18:04, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :If it isn't, it should be. I used this to GREAT effect during the latest preview. It's bascially your energy management, along with the added bonus of being able to add it to target ally within shout range. Shido 00:06, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Is it just me, or could you technically use this in conjunction with Watch Yourself at 0 Tactics for energy management? On a warrior, maybe? Kessel 10:01, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Or have the paragon stick it on a monk and have the monk kite around the warrior (Valid in RA/TA) and the warrior spams Watch Yourself... Basically any shout as well :Yes, you could very well use this with watch yourself. Lately everyone's running 1 or 2 shouters with this in GvG. Question: how does this work with reapplying before a shout ends? like, I put WY back on before it expires: does the monk get the energy bonus or not?-Thomas 15:53, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::En-oh no. When the skill says a shout has to end, it means that quite literally. Reapplication of a currently-active shout will not trigger the finale-type skills; the best way to time it is to watch your own effects monitor for WY!. Kessel 23:28, 22 November 2006 (CST) They pulled out the fattest of nerf sticks to use on this skill. Pity, now Healer's Boon is mostly unusable. -Auron 21:05, 30 November 2006 (CST) Removed "quick" from Notes due to yesterday's unusual (mid-season wtf) update -- n00kie (Ping) 08:36, 1 December 2006 (CST) Eh, we just got another useless Paragon skill---Glass 08:47, 1 December 2006 (CST) From best paragon skill to one of the worst. Bah. It was the right thing to do though. --Carth 22:47, 1 December 2006 (CST) Don't understand what is the purpose of this skill now, I have to use 10 shouts or chants just to get back the energy I spend on it. It would be so much better if they just lowered the enegy gain to 2 energy per a shout/chant, it couldn't be abuesd so much anymore and it would still be usefull skill.---Glass 11:09, 2 December 2006 (CST) :I agree. If five (5) shouts or chants have to end to get enough energy to cast Orison of Healing, this skill is officially useless. -Auron 01:36, 4 December 2006 (CST) :out of interest, what did this skill do pre-nerf stick? 88.106.131.8 13:46, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::Old description. --Fyren 01:01, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::What about reducing the cost to 5 energy? That could bring the net energy gain into the same range as Blood Ritual. -- Gordon Ecker 20:42, 16 March 2007 (CDT) image That are some nice boobs. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 15:16, 3 March 2007 (CST) :...Darkdawn 12:47, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::... -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] 21:36, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::... 132.203.83.38 22:11, 8 March 2007 (CST) HI GUYZ!! The Hobo 00:46, 10 March 2007 (CST) You know what, I'm gonna have to agree with SigmA for once. And I usually make a habit of avoiding that. >.> --Armond Warblade (talk) 15:34, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ...O_o!!! P A R A S I T I C 21:10, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :seriously. boys! --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:18, 23 April 2007 (CDT) It's THOSE! Not THAT! -- Nova -- ( ) 18:50, 14 July 2007 (CDT) hmmmmm -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 21:22, 23 July 2007 (CDT) : hmmmmm -- 18:17, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Not /completely/ useless Well I decided to give this skill a go last night whilst helping some guildmates through Gate of Madness, and whilst I'll be the first to admit it needs a boost it isn't entirely useless. With me pretty much continually using chants, "GftE!" whenever I had gained adrenaline, and a warrior keeping "Watch Yourself!" up (and only re-using it when it had run out) it provided about 10-11 energy every 20secs to the casters I had placed it on. So on the whole it was a net energy gain by the team, and as I had no energy concerns giving the monks and squishy damage-dealers some extra energy was no big deal. However I designed this build purely to get maximum benefit from the skill, after the spellcasters begging me for some help with their energy management, so I'd agree that this skill's use is a niche at best. RossMM 09:32, 4 May 2007 (CDT) + ? — Skuld 09:55, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :That would help with the "GftE!" spam, but I was mainly acting as a support healer so I felt Song of Restoration fitted better into that role. Plus if a caster isn't wanding then the faster charge of "GftE!" won't help, as if they have not attacked before it is reapplied it doesn't count as ending. Just to be clear I'm in no way saying my build was great or even that good, but it seems to me that in PvE at least Energizing Finale can have a use, albeit a limited one. RossMM 10:28, 4 May 2007 (CDT) ::Big paragon tip. Take a Hero Barrager using "GFTE!". They generate adrenaline like crazy, and act as your "shout battery". I use it with Blazing FInale172.141.193.204 06:05, 22 May 2007 (CDT)